Les vagues d'autrefois
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: Annie et Finnick, comme une braise sur la neige. Dans la souffrance naît souvent l'amour, il ne nous reste seulement ça.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Un soleil rayonnant baignait d'une lumière claire le district 4, en cette matinée de moisson. La place était encore vide et calme. Seul les hôtesses des tributs et leurs sbires étaient présents. Dans quelques heures, elle serait bondée de jeunes gens terrifiés. Annie rodait, tel un fantôme, entre les rues de son district. Elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille en ce jour. Elle ressentait un poids en elle, un poids lourd, qui l'obligeait à tourner en rond, à marcher sans cesse et à penser jusqu'à la torture. Elle s'en rendait malade, envahie constamment par la peur. Elle redoutait le commencement des 70e Hunger Games. Elle espérait que tout disparaîtrait si elle fermait les yeux assez fort. Elle voulait s'imaginer ailleurs, loin d'ici, n'importe où...loin de Panem. Elle releva la tête et balaya l'espace de ses yeux verts. Il y avait du mouvement autour d'elle, ils se pressaient tous pour que ce soit près à temps.

- Vite, vite, vite, couinait une hôtesse, tout doit être parfait, absolument parfait.

- Parfait, comme ce jour! avait renchérit une autre.

Annie secoua désespérément la tête. Comment était-il possible de se réjouir? Comment les gens du Capitole pouvaient-ils être à ce point aveugles et idiots? Le jour de la moisson n'avait rien de festif pour les habitants des districts. C'était un jour de deuil, où le district allait perdre deux de ses enfants. Les Hunger Games étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible. Pourquoi un tel engouement de la part de ces personnes, pour quelque chose d'aussi cruel et bestial?

Un vent chaud, accompagné d'un parfum d'eau salée, firent s'envoler les cheveux châtain et la robe blanche de la jeune fille. Finnick, songeur, l'observait à distance, assis sur l'estrade. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il l'apercevait de temps à autre quand il partait pêcher. Elle nageait dans ses habits bien trop grands pour elle autour des autres pêcheurs. Il l'a trouvait courageuse et dévoué. Elle aidait entre trois heures de cours. Finnick avait toujours vu un garçon manqué en elle. Mais, cette robe lui allait à ravir et dévoilait une autre facette de cette adolescente. Il lui souriait mais elle faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Pour Annie, il incarnait tout ce qui existait de plus détestable et de plus arrogant. Des hommes, vêtus de toutes les couleurs et paillettes, accrochaient des portraits d'anciens vainqueurs que le district avait connu, ainsi que l'emblème de Panem et du district 4. Un sourire joyeux éclairait leur visage.

- Charmante journée, n'est-ce pas? Alors, que penses-tu de l'apparence de ton district, mon enfant?

Annie se retourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait. Les lèvres pincées, elle avait envie de lui répondre sèchement. Elle voulait lui cracher à la figure toutes les horreurs du monde. Mais elle s'y refusa, il n'y était pour rien. Il faisait simplement son travail, il était également une victime naïve de cette société, une victime chanceuse. Elle voulait croire qu'un jour, tout ceci se retournerait contre les responsables, contre le Président Snow. Elle voulait croire que Panem se réveillerait de cet abominable cauchemar, que tout finirait, un jour, par s'arrêter. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Les mauvaises tempêtes finissent toujours par laisser place au soleil.

- C'est bien, mentit-elle histoire de lui donner une réponse avant de s'en aller.

Finnick la fixait toujours avec une profonde intensité, ce qui semblait gêner la jeune fille qui rougissait légèrement. En passant devant lui, elle lui avait fait un signe de tête aimable, pour le saluer. Elle ne savait même pas s'il lui avait répondu, ça lui était égal. Elle continuait de tourner inlassablement en rond. Des pacificateurs se formaient autour de la place. Il restait moins d'une heure avant le lancement de la moisson.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Annie aimait tendrement son district. Pour éviter de vivre la misère, les jeux et l'exploitation, certaines personnes rêveraient d'être du Capitole. Ça n'avait jamais éffleuré l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui ne voyait pas sa vie de cette façon. Elle aimait la vue que lui offrait la mer... cette immense infinité, ce sentiment d'irréel et de fabuleux. Elle aimait cette entraide, cette bonne humeur et cette joie que les pêcheurs dégageaient. Elle passait des heures à faire des filets en écoutant chanter les hommes et les femmes qui s'affairaient à leurs taches. Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son district, l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de ses parents. C'était sa famille, maintenant. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans l'eau, elle se sentait enfin utile et à sa place. Le Capitole était bien trop ennuyeux pour elle et les gens qui y habitaient bien trop superficiels. Le district 4 était le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de ses parents.

Elle avait rejoint la plage où elle avait quitté ses chaussures pour sentir la mer lui caresser les mollets. Elle souriait en songeant à la première fois où elle avait pénétré cette eau. Elle se tenait avec vigueur aux jambes de son père et voulait fuir les vagues qui s'amusaient à la courser. Quelques minutes après, c'était elle qui courait après les vagues. Son père l'appelait l'_intrépide, _il était fier d'elle. Elle gardait en mémoire le visage heureux de ses parents à ce moment là. Le sourire qui fendait le visage sublime de sa mère. Si elle allait dans l'arène, elle voulait s'accrocher à ces moments passés avec eux.

- Un morceau de sucre? demanda une voix derrière elle, qui l'avait brutalement coupé de ses pensées.

Elle connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuse fois à la télévision. C'était Finnick. La jeune fille se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regardait le jeune homme face à elle, qui tenait un carré de sucre du bout de ses doigts. Il était torse-nu, dévoilant au monde son corps parfait. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au grès du vent. Il paraissait nerveux, le visage ternie par la fatigue.

- Non, merci, trancha-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux. Pourtant, c'est un bon déstressant, tu sais?

- Ce dont je sais, c'est que je veux être seule, siffla Annie en lui tournant le dos.

Finnick ne préféra pas insister et fit demi-tour. Il aurait bien aimé parler à quelqu'un. Il ressentait une profonde tristesse, un besoin de se confier, surtout le jour de la moisson. A l'approche de cette date, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents. Finnick devait faire toujours comme si tout allait bien. Il n'avait aucun véritable ami et se sentait profondément seul. Une horde de femmes du Capitole se seraient pourtant déchirées pour être l'oreille attentive du beau blond.

- Tu sais, lança-t-il sans même se retourner, être près à l'avance porte malheur. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Elle le regardait partir en soupirant. Elle remit ses chaussures, il fallait qu'elle aille sur la grande place. Comme chaque année, ils allaient identifier tout le monde avant de procéder au tirage au sort du tribut mâle et femelle qui allaient combattre dans l'arène. Presque tout le monde était présent maintenant. Annie détestait ce moment. Elle observait les visages crispés et apeurés des enfants. Certains pleuraient, d'autres s'évanouissaient s'écroulant sous la pression et l'angoisse. Ce n'était pas un moment des plus agréables à passer. Tout le monde n'espérait qu'une chose ; ne pas entendre son prénom sortir des lèvres de l'hôtesse.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la place, tout le monde semblait retenir sa respiration. Annie avait du mal à respirer, ses poumons quémandaient de plus en plus d'air. Un film passait sur l'écran devant elle, elle ne l'entendait même pas. Elle voyait simplement les images qui s'écoulaient devant ses yeux humides. De nombreuses années auparavant, les district s'étaient révoltés contre le Capitole et malheureusement avaient perdu. A la suite de cela, comme moyen d'intimidation, le district 13 avait été totalement balayé de la carte, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'était la raison pour laquelle les jeux existaient, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de révolutions. Un moyen ignoble et pitoyable du Capitole, qui lui permettait de contrôler le peuple. Annie voyait Panem en feu, des cadavres étendus sur le sol, des parents qui pleuraient la mort de leurs enfants. C'était à chaque moisson la même chanson. Elle soupira et baissa le regard.

L'hôtesse s'approcha du micro, un sourire des plus radieux sur son visage coloré. Elle portait une épaisse et volumineuse robe jaune, avec des souliers assortis. Annie avait le sentiment de se trouver en face d'un canari à la coupe de caniche. Cette pensée la fit sourire un instant.

- Bonjour, bonjour! Avant toute chose, joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable, chantonna-t-elle. Quel bonheur de me trouver une nouvelle année dans ce merveilleux district! Mon excitation peine à être contenue et tout Panem attend de connaître nos deux tributs! Je ne vais donc pas faire attendre! Commençons par le tribut mâle, qui va porter les couleurs du district 4 dans l'arène...

L'hôtesse avança devant une urne en verre, remplie de papiers. Elle en avait prit un au hasard et avait lu immédiatement le nom inscrit dessus. _Sylise Carhs_, 14 ans. Il avait trois ans de moins qu'Annie. Le pauvre garçon avait une mine affreuse. Il avalait de grandes bouffées d'air, se devant d'être courageux car tout Panem avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Finnick avait la tête haute et le fixait avec considération. Il avait le même âge que Sylise lorsqu'il était allé dans l'arène, lors des 65e Hunger Games. Mags embrassa le jeune garçon et posa avec douceur une de ses mains sur sa joue. Annie adorait Mags, c'était une bonne personne, avec un cœur immense. La jeune fille ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Finnick, elle avait un mal fou à le comprendre. Il se tenait droit, parfaitement sage. Il paraissait si fragile à ce moment précis. Elle ne voyait pas ce que tout le monde lui trouvait. Il n'était pas si différent des habitants du Capitole, il se pensait supérieur à tous, se pavanait en exhibant son haut du corps, exactement comme ils le font au Capitole avec leurs vêtements excentriques qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'afficher. Finnick avait tourné les yeux vers elle, il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Annie avait levé les sourcils pour montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'aperçue très vite qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui la dévisageait, tout le monde était retourné vers elle.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Annie, monte au côté de l'autre tribut, souffla l'hôtesse.

- Annie, moi? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Et bien, tu es Annie Cresta, n'est-ce pas?

Son cœur semblait sombrer dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était élancée vers l'estrade avec un gout amer dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ni même de crier. Elle n'était pas pleinement consciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Les lèvres de Mags se posèrent sur ses joues. Annie serra la main de Sylise. Ce fut machina. Elle était totalement confuse et sous le choc.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Annie fut poussée à l'intérieur du train, un sanglot prit au piège dans sa gorge. Elle tremblait d'une peur insoutenable. Elle imaginait l'arène et les tributs en sang. Elle repensait aux autres années, elle ne voulait pas vivre la même chose. Finnick réconfortait Sylise qui s'était mit à pleurer. Le pauvre garçon faisait une crise de panique, ce qui troubla Annie encore plus. Il était si jeune. Ils étaient tous si jeune. Annie se demandait si les autres tributs trouvaient tout cela injuste eux aussi.

- Essaies de faire connaissance avec Annie mon grand. Ça vous fera du bien à tout les deux de parler, conseilla Finnick en tapotant l'épaule de Sylise.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, siffla Annie. Je ne veux pas le connaître, rien. Si je sors de cette foutu arène, je ne veux pas que son visage vienne me hanter.

- Il ne faut pas être seul dans ces moment là, sinon on sombre dans la folie. Peut-être que de vous deux, c'est toi qui aurais le plus besoin de lui, s'énerva légèrement le mentor.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je lui rend également service. Mais, peux-tu le comprendre toi, le grand, si grand Finnick ? Ça ne doit pas t'arriver de faire des cauchemars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Même les carrières ne dorment pas tranquillement la nuit. Personne ne peut vivre normalement après l'épreuve de l'arène. Personne n'a l'esprit tranquille et rare sont ceux qui parviennent à être heureux tout de même.

Le regard d'Annie était brûlant de haine. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de retourner dans son district. Elle n'avait jamais accumulé autant de colère depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle était condamnée à se transformer en bête à tuer, si elle voulait survivre. A mesure que ce train avançait vers Panem, c'est l'humanité qui reculait. La jeune fille ressentait une rage qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir en elle.

- Je voudrais tous vous voir mourir! cria-t-elle, toi, le Président Snow, tout le monde!

- Ma petite, ria Finnick, je crois que tu seras morte avant de voir ça.

Elle regrettait les mots qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle le détestait et elle haïssait encore plus la façon dont il lui parler. Annie se doutait tout de même qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle savait que Finnick n'y était pour rien et elle ne voulait pas réellement sa mort. Mais sa colère et sa méchanceté étaient un moyen de lutter contre cette peur prenante qui pesait sur tout son corps. Elle s'en alla du wagon en courant, pour s'écrouler contre le mur. Elle pleurait, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire. A travers la vitre, elle voyait Finnick prendre Mags dans ses bras. Il venait maintenant vers elle.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Annie se demandait si elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Si elle reverrait un jour son district. Si elle allait survivre. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait avoir aucune réponse certaine. Elle avait levé la tête vers Finnick, soutenant son regard.

- Je le suis aussi, Annie. Être tribut représente une forte pression. Ton attitude est normale. Je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi, ce n'était pas juste.

- C'est surtout ces jeux qui ne sont pas justes.

Finnick c'était assis à côté d'elle. Mags avait du lui demander de venir lui parler. C'était une personne généreuse et clémente. Elle possédait un poids important dans les choix de Finnick qui l'aimait comme une mère.

- On ne sait pas ce qui se passera dans l'arène, avait-il fini par dire.

- Je ne suis bonne que dans l'eau. Je ne sais pas me battre, ni tuer. Je n'ai aucune chance, aucune.

Finnick l'avait regardé profondément, il semblait réfléchir à chaque mots qu'il allait dire avant de les prononcer.

- Si tu en as envie, je peux t'apprendre à combattre.


End file.
